Sammy Lawrence
Sammy Lawrence is a minor antagonist from the 2017 horror video game, Bendy and the Ink Machine, and is the secondary antagonist of Chapter 2: The Old Song. He was a former worker at Joey Drew Studios who was corrupted by the Ink Machine, and the director of the music department. He is voiced by Aaron Landon, who is a developer of the game. Story Past Sammy Lawrence was the music department director at Joey Drew Studios, managing the orchestra and sound recording. It is currently unknown why he became trapped in the studio, but at some point, he was corrupted by the ink from the Ink Machine and turned into a humanoid monster. Chapter 1: Moving Pictures Sammy does not physically appear in Chapter 1 but can be heard in a few audio recordings. Chapter 2: The Old Song Sammy first appeared wandering the hallways but disappears when approached. After Henry activates the flow pump to remove the ink from the office door, he appears in the projector booth, watching Henry. After Henry activates the Pump Control in Sammy's office, he is knocked unconscious by Sammy, who is standing above him, mumbling. Henry wakes up, tied up by Sammy, who is wanting to sacrifice him to Bendy as a way to have him be freed from his ink-covered form. He taunts Henry, repeatedly referring to him as "sheep", then tries to release Bendy on him. However, Bendy turns on him and presumably kills and absorbs him instead, leaving only his mask behind (and ink splatter) as shown in the post-credits. Henry escapes and runs from Ink Bendy, but makes it out alive. Appearance While it is unknown how he looked as a human, Sammy as an ink monster appears as a black, inky humanoid figure with elongated arms and legs. He wears white overalls similar to Boris', and the head of a Bendy cardboard cutout as a mask. The mouth is punched out, allowing him to speak clearly. He also seemingly lacks in feet. Personality Before his corruption, Sammy appeared to have been a sarcastic, but amiable and all-around friendly guy. However afterward, he is extremely mentally ill with a bloodlust and a sadistic desire to serve Bendy, though he really wants freedom from his ink form and the studio he is imprisoned in. He does seem to retain his memories, as he recognizes Henry, though he dismisses this. Gallery SammyL.png|Sammy monologuing sam23.png|Sammy in the corridor. 37.png|Sammy's mask and ink. SammyInk.jpg|Sammy in promotional material. Notice that he is holding an axe, which is likely what he attacked Henry with. An axe can also be seen next to his corpse after Bendy kills him. Sammy Lawrence Full Body.png|Sammy Lawrence as he appeared before the chapter 4 update. Sammy_Pose.png|Pose CH4Sammy3D.png|Sammy after the chapter 4 update. Trivia *He, Susie, and Norman are the only current collaborators of Sillyvision to be corrupted by ink. *Sammy, while in the room where he summons Bendy, can be heard singing what could be a poem or song. *It is unknown how Sammy can see while wearing his mask as it has no sign of eyeholes or anything else that could help him see. *Bendy's twitter profile picture is the mask Sammy wears. *If the player collects all of the musical items in the game's third chapter, Sammy's voice can be heard, hinting that he may still be alive. External Links *[[w:c:bendy-and-the-ink-machine:Sammy Lawrence|Sammy Lawrence on the Bendy and the Ink Machine Wiki]]. *[[w:c:bendy-and-the-ink-machine:Sammy (Monster)|Sammy Lawrence's Ink Monster form on the Bendy and the Ink Machine Wiki]]. Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Minion Category:Horror Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Humanoid Category:Betrayed Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Scapegoat Category:Homicidal Category:Pawns Category:Monsters Category:Enigmatic Category:Male Category:Kidnapper Category:Mentally Ill Category:Elementals Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Insecure Category:Sadists Category:Cowards Category:Satanism Category:Imprisoned Category:Mutated Category:Tragic Category:Neutral Evil Category:Dark Priests Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Cult Leaders